


Interpretation of a nightmare

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Redeption of a broken heart [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And while Grant was preparing his few belongings and went out of his cell, he seemed still to be in a beautiful dream. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretation of a nightmare

__

## 

__

_The iron curtain falls over my head_   
_Every step, every act, simply unthinkable_   
_There's no limit you can conceive_   
_Only a weird story about me and you_   
  
_The illigible riddle hides a simple reply_   
_Between me and you, purely the otherness_   
_There's no limit you can conceive_   
_Only an impression about the author_   
  
_Again, forever I'll be obsessed_   
_Without way out_   
_Irreparably, finally surrender_   
_Without escape_   
  
_Go back to sleep._

 

 

The cell in which he was held seemed even more dark and scary at night. The light coming from outside drew dark amber and malignant shadows on the wall, through the bars.

 

 

To many others it may seem like a dark and scary place, but to Grant Ward didn't seem so. In fact, Grant had never slept so well in his life. It was as if he had finally allowed himself to breathe, after holding his breath for far too long. He knew he deserved that pain, to be in the place he deserved, and he accepts, feeling at last light.

 

 

But everything changed after one night.

 

He had received a letter in which the command informed him that they had lost all communication with the team, and he had seriously thought of losing her.

 

But Skye was stronger than it looked, and she was back a week later, making visit to him with Jemma. They were full of bruises, cuts and bruises, but they had never been so beautiful in their lives, according to Grant.

 

 

Suddenly, the cell had begun to keep up small. The days seemed to pass slower, every hour seemed an eternity, and Grant seriously whated to get out.

 

His place was next to Skye and the team. The only thing he wanted was to protect them.

 

But he didn't know if he would ever come out, he no longer hoped even more.

 

 

And every time he closed his eyes, it was like reliving it all.

 

 

Reopening hi eyes, one night, he found himself inside his cabin on the Bus. Slightly opening the door, he saw that the entire team was gathered around the dining table, busy in many different activities.

 

FitzSimmons were certainly discussing some new discovery, Skye was busy writing something to her pc, May was leaning against the kitchen counter while drinking a coffee and reading a paper while Coulson bit into a donut.

 

No one seemed to notice his presence.

 

"It would be nice if Ward were here with us" said Fitz suddenly, "This plane is empty without him"

 

"I agree" Skye said, "I miss him so much"

 

"Maybe we can go and get him," said Simmons hopeful.

 

"Guys, I'm here," he tried to say Grant, but no one seemed to hear him.

 

"They told me that he is not doing very well” said Coulson.

 

"What do you mean A.C. ?” asked worried Skye.

"They had to put him in isolation because other inmates were literally killing him" said Coulson.

 

"I'm not surprised" said May, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt"

 

 

He seemed to feel they really miss him.

 

 

But then all the lights went out, without even Grant noticing it , and Coulson's face was the first to appear.

 

"You really disappointed me, son," he said seriously, "I don't think I will ever take you back with us"

 

"I'm sorry sir," said Grant, "I am aware of it"

 

"You'll pay for what you did" said Coulson.

 

In his place, however, appeared May.

 

 

"I don't like you" she said "I've never liked you"

 

The old Ward would have said that she was not of the same opinion when she slept with him, he would say that he had managed to scratch the heart of the ice queen, but those months in prison had changed him and he just nodded.

 

"I cann't believe I've slept with you" May said "you even managed to dupe me"

 

 

Her face, however, left the place slowly to Fitz Simmons's faces.

 

"We trusted you" said Jemma.

 

"I can't believe you let me down like that" Leo said "You were like a brother to me, Ward, and among all the people you hurt me, us"

 

"Come on Fitz" said Jemma "He never cared about us"

 

"No guys" said Grant, as he cried, "I care about you. You are not a weakness, I'm so sorry "

 

"Your excuses don't change anything," said Jemma.

 

"We will never forgive you," added Leo.

 

 

In their place appeared Tripp.

 

"You don't mind if I take your place bro, right?" he said, with a smile on his face.

 

"Protect them" Grant said "Do it for me"

 

"Oh, I'll do much more than that dude”

 

 

But before he could answer, Garrett appeared.

 

 

"You've made me proud of you, son." He said "Hold on and you'll be my perfect little soldier"

 

"I don't wanna be your soldier, John" said Grant, angry.

 

"You can't do anything about it son," John said before disappearing "it's your destiny"

 

 

But his place was taken from her own.

 

 

"Skye" Grant whispered.

 

"Hey, how's it going robot?" Skye asked with a smile.

 

"Bad" said Grant, "I miss you all, especially you"

 

"Us too, we miss you so much Grant" Skye said, stroking his cheek, "But we're not ready to forgive you"

 

"Fair enough," said Grant "I just want to protect you all"

 

"You've always been like that" said Skye smiling.

 

"I love you Skye" said Grant.

 

"I love you too Grant" Skye said, "But now you have to do me a favor"

 

"Anything for you"

 

"Wake up"

 

 

And so saying, his eyes opened.

 

 

The first thing he noticed was the door of his cell completely open.

 

"Hello Grant" Coulson said, standing in the doorway.

 

"Sir" said Grant surprised, "What are you doing here?"

 

"You never answered my question," said Coulson, entering inside.

 

"What question?" Said Grant.

 

"Who is Grant Ward without John Garrett?" Said Coulson.

"I-I don't know" said Grant "But I intend to find it out"

 

"Good" said Coulson "I also accept that answer. Would you like to find it somewhere a bit 'more welcoming than this? "

 

"What do you mean?" Said Grant.

 

"Welcome back in SHIELD, Agent Ward. I would be happy to have you back in my team, "Coulson said, handing him his new level 1 badge.

 

 

 

Beyond the door, he saw the smiling faces of the entire team. Fitz was greeting him with both thumbs up, Tripp applauded, Skye smiled with tears in her eyes and Jemma was doing the same while May looked at him with her usual neutral expression, but which betrayed a small hint of a smile.

 

And while Grant was preparing his few belongings and went out of his cell, he seemed still to be in a beautiful dream.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Os a bit chaotic, I admit. 
> 
> But I wanted there to be a sharp contrast between Grant's dark and sad dreams and reality 
> 
> I hope I did. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song is "Interpretation of a nightmare" by About Wayne , a wonderful Italian band that I have learned to appreciate thanks to youtube.


End file.
